When medical imaging is necessary to observe an internal organ or a set of internal organs, there are several systems that may be utilized: X-ray, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT), and others. When CT or MRI imagery, for example, is used, a series of two-dimensional images are taken from a three-dimensional volume. Here, each two-dimensional image is an image of a cross-sectional “slice” of the three-dimensional volume. The resulting collection of two-dimensional cross-sectional slices can be combined to create a three-dimensional image or reconstruction of the patient's anatomy. This resulting three-dimensional image or three-dimensional reconstruction will contain the desired internal organ. This portion of the three-dimensional image or reconstruction that contains the structure of interest may be referred to as a volume of interest. Note that when it is desired to observe multiple internal organs, there will then be a plurality of structures of interest as well.
These one or more structures of interest may be viewed in several ways. A first and simplest way to view the structure(s) of interest would be to merely view the original CT or MRI image slices for the patient, with each slice containing a view of the structure(s) of interest. A second, and more complicated method to view the structure(s) of interest would be to combine the series of two-dimensional cross-sectional slices into a single three-dimensional representation where the structure(s) of interest may be represented as solid, opaque, or translucent, etc., objects that may then be manipulated (e.g., rotated) to allow viewing from multiple angles.
One purpose of the three-dimensional reconstruction of the structure(s) of interest containing diseased or abnormal tissues or organs is the preparation of a three-dimensional radiation therapy treatment plan. Radiation therapy treatment plans are used during medical procedures that selectively expose precise areas of the body, such as those containing cancerous tumors, to specific doses of radiation to destroy the undesirable tissues. To develop a patient-specific radiation therapy treatment plan, information is extracted from the three-dimensional model to determine parameters such as organ shape, organ volume, tumor shape, tumor location in the organ, and the position or orientation of several other structures of interest as they relate to the affected organ and any tumor.
The two-dimensional slices may be individually viewed on a computer screen and with the use of conventional graphics programs, the contours of organs or structures of interest can be traced out by hand. Contours are connected line segments that define the outline of a structure of interest, which may be an organ, a portion of an organ, a tumor, diseased tissue, or a whole patient outline. Alternatively, these structures of interest in specific organs such as the brain or prostate, for example, may be identified with various structure-specific automatic contouring and/or automatic segmentation software programs (subdividing an image into discrete regions) that outline or fill the shape of the structure of interest on each two-dimensional slice of a set of slices.